Just the way you are
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: Misaki has a secret
1. Chapter 1

Misaki both loved and hated days when Akihiko was away on business. He hated them, because th house always seemed so big and empty, but loved them because, he could enjoy his faverot past time. Don't misunderstand Misaki loves and trusts Akihiko, but this secret was too big, even for him.

He dug through his closet till he found his latest treasure. Misaki slipped the lacey material over his head and felt the thick folds of the skirt fall around his waist. For a good couple of hours, he just stood in front of the mirror, posing, trying a different wig, altering makeup, losing or tightening the bodice, shifting a sleave, ect.

Then, he heard the most terrifying sound.

He heard the bedroom door swing open.

"Who are you?" Akihiko asked the strange woman he had found in Misaki's bedroom.

"I-I" she stammered.

"Misaki is that you?" he realized.

She looked down and nodded.

"If you're trying to seduce me, you didn't have yo go this far." he chuckled

Her eyes began to tear up and she attempted to run from the room, but Akihiko blocked her.

"Misaki," akihiko said, voice full of concern. "I'm sorry tell me whats wrong."

Misaki looked down and whispered through her tears, "Would you still love me if I were a woman?"

Akihiko nodded, "Of course I would. But what brought this on?"

"So you're saying, you still would have fallen in live with me, had I been born a girl?"

"It's tough to say. I'd like to say I would, but i honestly don't know," he took Misaki in his arms. "All I know is that I love you now."

"What if I told you," Misaki paused and thought for a second. "Some times I just wish," she stopped again. "Maybe it would be easier if," one more try. "I feel like I should have een born a girl."

"Misaki, why didn't you tell me? When did this start?"

"Back in middle school," she said, looking down. "I was worried you wouldn't love me, if you knew the truth."

"Misaki, I love you for you, no matter what. Remember that. I'm not sating I have to know every single deatail about your life, but if something's bothering you, or if its something big, like this, I'm not going to leave you over it. I want you to feel comfortable coming to talk to me." he ran a hand through Misaki's soft brown hair. "If you want, we can go shopping this weekend , get you some nice outfits."

"Wont' people find two men looking through the woman's section a little strange?"

"Then you should go as a woman. You look very beautiful."

"But what if someone notices?" misaki said, hesitantly

"Is this how you feel inside, like a woman?"

Misaki nodded.

"Then no one will notice. All they will see will be a beautiful young woman, and her boyfriend."

"But what if you're wrong? Hat if someone laughs?"

"I'll fix them for you," though Akihikos' tone was joking, Misaki knew akihiko would happily take out anyone he felt was making fun of Misaki.

"Alright, well go shopping, but I'm paying."

"Now you cant expect me to make a lady pay." akihiko insisted.

"Usagi we've been together for years, I think you can let me pay for once."

"No. I've been on dates with you,but you never let me buy things for you."

"At least let me buy my own clothes."

"Nope," then he changed the subject. "speaking of clothes, do you have more than the dress you're wearing?"

Misaki perked up. "Yeah do you want to see?"

Akihiko smiled. "I'd love to."

And so for a large portion of the night, Misaki showed Akihiko the entire contents of the hidden wordrobe.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Misaki quickly made breakfast, then spent a good few hours getting dressed, doing her hair and makeup. When Usagi came down stairs, his breath caught in his thought. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman before. Misaki stood at the top of the stairs, wearing a knee length floral skirt a pink blouse, and white pin heal sandles.

"W-what do you think? She asked. "Is it too much? I can go change if you want."

"No," Akihiko insisted. "I just can't believe how beautiful you look."

A wide smile broke across her face. "Do you really think so?"

"The most beautiful I've ever seen," he said. "What stores do you want to go to?" Akihiko asked, grabbing his coat, his eyes never leaving Misaki. "If you want I've lined up a few myself you could check out."

"I usually go to thrift stores and second-hand shops," Misaki said while he helped her into her coat.

"No, no, no more of that," Akihiko shook his head. "I'm going to get you the nicest clothes I can buy you."

"You don't have to do that. These clothes work fine and they aren't too expensive."

"Misaki, you've been wearing generic clothes for too long," he insisted. "Someone as lovely as you deserves clothes that match."

Misaki blushed. "Just nothing too expensive," she agreed, knowing he wouldn't back down.

He smiled and held the door open for Misaki. "I didn't think you'd break so quickly."

She said nothing and followed him to the car.

"Thank you," Misaki said quietly, once the car was on the road. "I was really worried about what would happen when you found out."

Akihiko smiled tenderly. "I told you I'd always love you, and I ment it."

"I know, but you're the first person who never had an unspoken unless to fallow it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, struggling to keep the concern out of his voice.

"My brother knew," Misaki kept her eyes on her hands. "I don't know how much he knew, but, back when I was in middle school, I asked him if I could audition for Sandy in the high school production of Grease, I've never seen him so mad."

"Is that why you didn't want to tell him about us?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, nodding her head.

"Don't be," Akihiko took her hand and held it near his heart. "He never needs to know. We only have to tell who you want to tell."

Misaki shook her head. "That's not fait to you."

"Having you is enough. I've got everything I could possibly want just by you loving me,"

Akihiko parked the car outside of an exclusive looking store and lead Misaki inside.

"Good morning, Usami," a perky looking worker said. "My name's Cynthia and I'll be assisting you today."

Misaki stared wide-eyed.

"You must be Misaki," she continued. "Fallow me. I'll show you to your dressing room. What type of clothes are you looking for?"

"A whole new wardrobe," Akihiko said.

Cynthia marked something down on her clipboard. "What style of clothes do you like?"

Akihiko gave Misaki a reassuring nod.

"I like very frilly, feminine clothes," she said looking down.

The opened the door to the small lounge, outside of the dressing room. "Usami would you please wait here, while I take Misaki to look at some different designers?"

Misaki seemed unsure, but allowed herself to be led away.

"no need to be so nervous," Cynthia said. "Your situation isn't quite as uncommon as you think."

"W-what do you mean?" Misaki stammered.

"Its okay. I know," she said calmly. "If it makes you feel any better, you're not my only customer keeping that secret. There's actually a group coming in soon, if you want to meet them."

"S-secret? Do you mean my relationship with Usagi?"

"That's part of it. So, what do you say? Do you want to meet them?"

Misaki hesitated. "I'll have to check with Usagi."

"I already asked him. He said it was fine."

"Okay."

"Perfect," she smiled. "I'll help you look around until they get here." she opened the door to a room full of rack upon rack of clothing.

"No need darling," said a voice from behind them.

Misaki turned around to see a beautiful blond girl in a slinky blue dress. "I'm Luna," she said. "The others are already looking around." she studied Misaki. "You're very pretty. May I recommend a cutesy look? Or did you already have something in mind?"

Misaki stared, stunned.

"Is something the matter? You look like its your first time going ou-OH!" it suddenly clicked when she say the look on Cynthia's face. "Sorry, doll, I thought you were further along."

"W-what do you mean, 'further along'?"

"This is your first time going out dressed like this, right?"

Misaki looked down.

"Don't worry," luna placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone here with me knows exactly what that's like."

"E-everyone?"

"Yeah, Angle, Alice, Monica, and myself."

"That many?"

Luna giggled. "In my group today, but even more when we go out dancing."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"You should come with us sometime. We're going out tonight. You can bring your boyfriend too."

"I don't know, he gets jealous really easily."

Luna smiled. "Let me guess, he started the relationship, and you feel awkward being open about your feelings?"

Misaki nodded.

"Alice get over here!" she suddenly yelled.

A red-head in leather pants and a black corset top sauntered over. "What's up doll face?" she asked.

"Alice, this is Misaki, or, as I like to think of her, you, when you and I first met." Luna raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows in emphasis. "I think you should talk to her."

After a moment of confusion, Alice nodded. "Yeah, why don't you look around, and I'll help Misaki."

"How are you going to help me? Oh! I'm sorry, that sounded rude."

"Well," Alice smiled. "I'm going to help you find yourself."

"I don't understand."

"There's nothing I can do right now to help you, but what I can do, what we all want to do,is to show you all the different things you can do, and support your dission," Alice spun on her heals. "So lets start with your clothes!" she began to lead Misaki twords the clothes. "How you dress makes a statement. It's the first thing people notice and judge you on. Who do you want to be?"

"I don't know." Miaski said.

Rose paused in the center of the room. "What's your dream outfit?"

Misaki looked down embarses "A pale pink, pesent sleeved, square collared dress with a fitted bodice and circle skirt," she whispered.

"Alright," Alice placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "This way." she steered her down a row of frilly clothes, mostly in shades of pink.

"Let's play Barbie!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing pretty much everything and aw-ing over how Misaki would look in this top or that skirt.

The five of them then congregated near the hall leading to the changing rooms. Raven looked like a black-haired of Alice, wearing a blood-red strappless tube top and black Minnie skirt. Monica was actually dressed street smart wearing a lacy top and skin-tight jeans. As opposed to the others, Angle wore bright colors and a flowy draped dress.

"Hello, Misaki," Angle said softly. "Luna told us about you. We've all been there and we're here for you."

"Wait, so you're all-I-I mean, you were all-"

"On the outside, yes, for a while," Angle smiled.

"But you're all so beautiful," Misaki shook her head.

"So are you," Angle touched Miaski's cheek.

"Let's go try on some clothes now!" Monica exclaimed.

"Right this way," Cynthia lead them back to the sitting area in front of the changing room.

"Misaki, why don't you go first?" Luna said.

"I don't know," Misaki said unsafely.

All the girls reassured her and Akihiko shot her a smile.

"Alright," Misaki glanced at Akihiko one last time, before heading into the changing room.

Every outfit Misaki tried on, Akihiko said she looked perfect, and the girls complemented her as well, occasionally giving advice about the cut or the style of the clothes.

The other girls tried on clothes once Misaki was done. Everyone else only bought one or two things, but Misaki walked out with everything she had tried on, totaling eight bags.

"Dang girl," Monica said, as they were walking along the street. "I am feeling some serious boyfriend envy."

"What?" Misaki said, confused.

"My boyfriend would never let me spend so much money on clothes at one time."

"Anything for Misaki," Akihiko said, taking her hand.

Misaki made no move to shake off his hand, much to Akihiko's surprise.

"You guys should go out clubbing with bus tonight," Angel said.

"Misaki, do you want to go?" Akihiko asked.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," nshe said quietly.

"He'll have a great time, he can talk with my boyfriend, Collins," Angle suggested.

"Sounds good," Akihiko replied before Misaki could say anything.

"Perfect, wear your sexyist dress," Angle said with a wink.

"What if someone notices?"

"Who cares?" Monica exclaimed.

"Monica! This is Misaki's first time out! Try and be a little sympathetic. You remember what that was like." Luna insisted. "Misaki, you don't have to dress if you don't want to, but just so you know, you're far too beautiful for anyone to notice."

"She's right," Akihiko said. "Not to mention you just look so much… happier."

"You know, I could wear that new silver dress," Misaki whispered.

"We should get our nails done then!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm sure Usagi doesn't-"

"Go ahead, I've got to pick up a few things," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Akihiko kissed Misaki good-bye, the watched the girls lead her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Once all the girls were seated in the nail salon, getting their nails painted, with the exception of Misaki, who was getting acrylics, Alice shared her options.

"Damn, your boyfriend's hot!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you?" Misaki said, confused.

"Alice, chill," Luna ordered. "I know everyone here can be a bit overbearing," she told Misaki, "But, believe it or not, we are trying to help."

"I know," Misaki whispered. "In fact, I kind of envy you. You're all so open, so comfortable with who you are."

"You'll be that way too, one day. We all started off just like you."

"But with a lot less money," Alice added.

"Go bother Monica!" luna warned.

"So Misaki," Alice continued, despite Luna's warning. "Do you have your ears priced?"

"No, Why?"

"Do you want to get them done?"

"Did you your first time out?" Luna asked. "She's already much further along than we were at this point."

"I was only trying to help," Alice murmured.

"I know, but you need to slow down a little."

"Sorry."

"Oh, no need to apologize," Misaki stammered.

"Gez, Misaki, you're such a diva," Monica said, spaztically.

"What night club do you want to go to?" Alice asked.

"Let's hit Twisted!" Monica exclaimed.

"Isn't that place a little…wild?" Luan said pointedly. "Misaki's never been to a club."

"Can you think of any place tamer?" Alice replied.

"Go where ever you want," Misaki insisted. "I'll be fine."

"I'm just worried it might be too much for you."

"Why?"

"It's just a very…busy place. Very loud. Very crowded. A lot of people like us," Luna explained.

"How can there be more?" Misaki asked.

"Mi-chan, we're everywhere," Monica laughed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I've never noticed."

"Hardly anyone ever does," Luna said.

"That's so cool."

"Sometimes guys don't notice," Angle said. "Collin's didn't know when I met him.

"I get hit on by normal, straight guys all the time," Alice said.

"Some of us don't flirt with every guy we see thought," Luna added.

"No, you just let them hit on you."

"If they want a piece of the Luna pie, who am I to refuse?"

Akihiko had perfect timing that day, walking in just al they were done getting their nails done.

"You look even more beautiful than I remember," he commented.

"Really!" Misaki exclaimed, walking twords him.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe how perfect you look," Akihiko said, wrapping Misaki in a hug. "Everytime I see you, you seem even more perfect."

"Stop exaggerating," Misaki mumbled.

"I'm not. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"He's right," Luna added.

"Am I beautiful, Akihiko-sama?" Alice cued.

"Sorry," Luna said, hitting her on the back of the head. "She's despret for a boyfriend."

"Guilty," Alice said.

"Since she's pleading guilty, can we send her to the slammer?" Monica asked, amused.

"Sadly, no," luna sighed.

"Damn it."

"I know, there is no justice."

"Let's go, Usagi," Misaki said, smiling. "I'll see you girls tonight. I gave you my address, right?"

"Yep," Angel chirped.

Misaki, waved, and followed Akihiko back to the car.

"So did you have fun?" Akihiko asked.

"It was amazing! I've never met anyone like them before!" she gushed.

"They're different, in a good way," he added, pulling out of the parking lot.

"They're great!"

"I'm glad you're making friends."

"I'm glad you're not jealous."

"I never said I wasn't."

Misaki laughed and took his hand, "Don't be."

Akihiko smiled. "As long as this keeps up, I think I can handle it. I must say, I like this new Misaki."

"So do I. This feels more like the real Misaki."

"If you're happier as her, I'll do everything in my power to make it easier to be her," Akihiko promised.

"You've always been so good to me," Misaki said, suddenly glum. "You always loved me even I use to be so horrible to you. I mean, I was awful to you, but you always loved me." Tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey," he put his hand on her cheek. "You were afraid. Even before I showed up, you seemed afraid. Now I know why. You didn't want anyone close enough to see the real you."

Misaki shook her head. "That's no excuse. I was horrible to you."

"It's alright. Like I said you were scared." Akihiko leaned in and kissed Misaki.

Misaki didn't even try to pull away, rather she immediately kissed back.

"This is a surprise," Akihiko whispered, pulling out of the parking lot.

Misaki blushed.

"You just seem like an entirely different person."

Misaki looked away. "Its still me."

"No, no. That's not what I ment. I love you so much, even more after seeing the real you. Not that I didn't love the real you. I just want you to be happy."

"I know you do." She paused. "I want you to be happy too."

Akihiko gazed at Misaki tenderly. "Do you have any faults."

"I think this counts," she gestured to herself.

"This is not a fault. This is part of what makes you so perfect."

Misaki looked doubtful.

Akihiko shook his head. "If you could only see how beautiful you are."

Misaki smiled. "I want to believe you."

"Then do."

"Its not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because, I know otherwise."

"Then your mirror is broken."

Misaki giggled.

"I'm serious," Akihiko insisted. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Misaki shook her head. "You have to say that."

"But Luna didn't."

Misaki looked down. "She was just being nice."

"She met it."

"How do you know?"

"I can read minds. How else have I always know you love me?"

Misaki began to consider the possibility.

Akihiko laughed. "I was kidding."

"It makes sense though," she murmured.

He laughed again "You're just a whole lot more obvious than you realize."

Misaki considered this. "No, you reading minds makes a whole lot more sense."

The two drove home, so Misaki could change, before Luna would come to pick them up.

"Go take a look at your old room," Akihiko said, when they got in the house. "I had some redecorating done while we were out."

"What do you mean?"

"Go see for yourself."

The two walked up stairs, and Akihiko slowly opened the door. To Akihiko, the surprise on Misaki's face was worth more than all the money in the world.

Her small, empty bedroom had been transformed into the perfect dressing room. There was a whole wall that had been transformed into a light up vanity, complete with make up, perfume, and hair care products. Another was full of shoes and purses, and the other had clothing racks, full of more clothes than she remembered buying. In the center of the room, was a plush pink couch.

"You had all this done while we were shopping?" Misaki asked, incredulously.

"Its amazing what people can do, when you pay them right. I'll leave you to get ready. Let me know if you need anything," he added, before he left.


End file.
